The Sky Arcobaleno's Game
by savannahamminga
Summary: Tsuna at age 10 became the Sky Arcobaleno after finding Aria's lost Pacifier in the park. His life was imediately turned into a videogame. now his ultimate goal is to break the curse to beat the game. he will have to make bonds and level up to survive the chaos to come. inspred by exocara's The Game Of Life. This is a slash fic.
1. Prologue: Game Start!

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

* * *

><p>This is a new story that I was inspired to write by exocara. Their story, called The Game of Life, is a must read. Their style is mimicked in this story. It is a new style for me to write in, but I think it flows better. I of course made my own story line, but parts were inspired by exocara. In my own twists, this story will be a Sky Arcobaleno! Tsuna and have slash pairings.<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter is only the intro, so it is kind of short, like Edward Elric.<p>

Quote of the chapter: When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and make the world wonder how in the hell you did it.

Disclaimer: *Holds up a bottle of cold medicine This I own *Holds possessively "MINE!"* *Holds up rights to KHR I do not own these*

* * *

><p>Prologue: Game Start!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Pacifier<strong>

Tsuna was alone on a park bench two days before new years. He had been alone at home, now he was alone on a park bench. His mother was in Paris with her book club. His eyes were drawn to a sparkle in the bushes a few feet away. He went over to it. He found an orange pacifier on a black ribbon. He felt compelled to put it on and keep it. He wrapped the ribbon around his neck like a choker and necklace combo. There was a bright flash of light from the pacifier and Tsuna felt as if everything was now right with the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria<strong>

Aria Giglio Nero was panicking. The pacifier that showed that she was an Arcobaleno was missing. It had fallen off her neck in the park. She had been searching for it for an hour. She was startled when she saw a bright flash of light coming from near a group of bushes she had not searched yet. She ran over and was stunned when she came upon a tiny, adorable looking boy wearing the Sky Pacifier. She came to the realization that he was the new Arcobaleno of the Sky.

* * *

><p><strong>New Game<strong>

Tsuna was startled when a window popped up in his vision. It was gray with bold orange text. A voice wen along with the text

"Welcome, Player, to The Sky Arcobaleno's Game! Start new Game? Y/N?"

Tsuna realized that everything was frozen in time except himself. He raised his small hand and poked the yes option. A new screen popped up.

"Welcome Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada! Your Goal in this game is to break the curse set upon you and seven other's. You will have story missions and side quests. Have fun and survive!"

That last bit did _not _fill ten year old Tsuna with confidence. He looked up after a few seconds and the pop up faded. He saw a beautiful woman approach him. There was text and numbers above her head

_**Aria Giglio Nero Lv. 180**_

* * *

><p><strong>Arcobaleno<strong>

"Hello, Little one, I am Aria. What's your name?" She asked him gently.

"Hello, My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna." He introduced himself as the woman crouched down so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Do you know what that pacifier is, Tsuna?" she asked him

"It's just a pacifier, right? Oh, is it yours?" he asked her , slightly panicky

"It is yours now, Tsuna. That pacifier is a special item, it shows that you are now cursed. I am so sorry. You are now the Boss of a very special group of people. They are a group of adults cursed into the forms of infants. It's my fault you are now cursed." Aria told him sadly.

"I don't mind, miss Aria, the voice told m I am supposed to find a way to break the curse." He told her, trying to cheer her up.

" Voice, what do you mean voice?" Aria asked Tsuna. He explained what had happened after he put on the pacifier. She seemed shocked.

"My mother and I only ever had visions of the future. But I suppose that different bloodlines mean different effects when it comes to being the Sky Arcobaleno." She mused. But she knew who this child was. He was the son of the young lion of the Vongola. He was important to the world of the Mafia. She could only give him advice and little else from now on. So she decided to give him her little black book of knowledge, as she called it. It held information About the Mafia and the Vongola, including his father. She was glad she had written it in Japanese, to confuse her enemies. "I have something to give you, Tsuna. May it help you on your quests. It also contains some info about your fellow Arcobaleno. Just basic info on them and other things, though. I wish I could help you more, but I have to go home to my baby daughter, Yuni. You will see me again one day, though." Aria gave him the book and a hug and left.

Tsuna stood ther for a few minutes before he went home, eager to get things started now. A single pop up appeared as he walked.

"You have bonded with Aria! Your bond is level 2. Once you reach level 30 you may call her for information!"

Tsuna was happy that he had made his first ever friend.

* * *

><p>Pleas Review and favorite. oh and ifany artists read this story pleas dray fan art for me. i have been on this site and have published over a dozen stories, but have never recieved fan art before. i would even give out previews to people who gave me fan art!<p> 


	2. Chapter one: Pre Fuster Cluck 1

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

Two updates in less than 24 hours. Wow. Seven reviews, double wow. I can't thank you guys enough! Especially my 33 faves! I love you guys! You rock! Kora!

To answer some questions that were asked.

1. Tsuna will be less Dame because the curse unsealed his flames. The sealing of his flames stunted his development, so now that they are unsealed he will be playing catch up!

2. Tsuna will still be the Decimo. He will just be the Arcobaleno boss as well. He will also have his regular guardians. In my headcannon, The Arcobaleno are all guardians to their sky, so Tsuna will have twelve overprotective guardians with him XD

3. Tsuna will be his regular size, since he is the sky Arcobaleno. The only time he will be baby sized is when he uses too many flames and becomes exhausted.

4. Tsuna will meet Reborn last out of all of the Arcobaleno. I have to make this flow smoothly, so I am going to somewhat stick to cannon. He will also meet the ghosts of the first gen. Daemon Spade will actually be an ally. I know exocara did that, but I love Daemon so much. He's right up there with Mukuro-sama. And Hibari-sama. And Fran-chan. And Belphegor-sama. Holy crap I like the mental ones! XD

5. This will be an Arcobaleno/Tsuna and Guardian's/Tsuna fic. Except Chrome and Lambo, they will be siblings to Tsuna. The first Gen will be like older siblings.

This chapter will be about Tsuna learning the ropes of the game! So, it is kinda boring.

I hope that answered questions you all may have had.

* * *

><p>Quote of the chapter: Knowledge is POWER!- I have no idea who first said this XD oh the irony!<p>

Disclaimer! I do not own the rights to KHR. What I do own is a Hibird yellow fuzzy knitted hat.

* * *

><p><strong>The Menu.<strong>

When Tsuna go home his mind was reeling.

"Okay, so my life is now a video game where I am the player and I am now cursed. Lovely. Is there a menu?" He asked himself. Tsuna was shocked when a menu popped up in front of his face.

Main Menu

Stats.

Status.

Inventory.

Equipment.

Abilities.

Journal.

Party.

Tsuna chose stats first.

* * *

><p><strong>Stats.<strong>

Tsuna felt hope when he touched the Stats button, only to see them.

Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada. Level 10.

Exp. Until next level: 600

Health: 100

Speed: 15

Stamina: 10

Intelligence: 8 (Def+8)

Strength: 10 (Atk+10)

Stealth: 15

Dexterity: 10

Tsuna felt his mood plummet at the sight of his Stats. He knew it would be bad, but not _that_ bad!

* * *

><p><strong>Status.<strong>

He was dreading the status button, only to be shocked. He had several buffs.

Balanced Diet: Player uses 20% less stamina

Well rested: Player takes 25% less damage.

Sky Arcobaleno Curse: Player has a shortened life span in exchange for keeping their current form.

Tsuna figured the last one could be worse. He could have been cursed to be a frog for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Inventory.<strong>

He was curious about the next option. So he went ahead and decided to check his inventory. There were several tabs

Restorative. (That one was empty when he checked)

Quest Items. (Also, empty)

Miscellaneous. (Empty)

Key Items.

The key Items had two Items in it. He checked the description of each

Arcobaleno Pacifier: The symbol of the Arcobaleno curse. Item can not be removed.

He was okay with not taking the pacifier off, it was actually a very comfortable weight.

Information Book: This book was given to the player as a guide from the former Sky Arcobaleno. Item can be read after being placed on a bookshelf or in a treasure box.

Tsuna decided he would get a locked treasure box.

* * *

><p><strong>Equipment.<strong>

He chose the equipment option.

Head: (Empty)

Body: regular shirt and light jacket (Def.: 0)

Hands: (empty)

Legs: warm jeans (Def.: 0)

Feet: boots (Atk: 2/Def: 2)

Total:

Attack: 2

Defense: 2

Tsuna was disappointed with those stats.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal.<strong>

Tsuna went to the journal. There were several tabs**.**

Story quests.

Pre Fuster Cluck: the four year period before absolute chaos. Goal: level up and make bonds

Tsuna figure that would be easy enough. Though, the title of the quest filled him with dread.

Arcobaleno Quests.

(Empty)

Side quests.

Getting started: go through the main menu.

Rewards: 100 Exp. and 100 Coins

Tsuna thought that was a very easy 'quest'.

Characters:

Nana Sawada: The mother of the player. She can be relied upon for easy missions and restorative items. (Bond level: 4) (Romance: N/A

Iemitsu Sawada: Player's deadbeat estranged Father. (Bond Level: 0) (Romance: N/A)

Aria Giglio Nero: The former Sky Arcobaleno. Once the player is level 25 she can be called upon for information. (Bond level: 2) (Romance: N/A)

Tsuna was depressed at the fact that he only had a level 4 bond with his mother and that he only had three bonds and one of those did not even count!

* * *

><p><strong>Money<strong>

Tsuna was worried about this Tab.

100 Coins (Coins are the universal currency 1 Coin is equal to 1 US dollar.)

Tsuna was okay with his financial situation. It would make buying things very easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Party.<strong>

Tsuna was pleasantly stunned when he saw his slot in the party option once he exited the journal.

Tsuna level: 10

HP: 100

Atk: 12

Def: 10

In the end, Tsuna decided that over-all things could have been worse, _way worse_. He jumped when once he exited the menu a pop up appeared.

"Congratulations! You have completed a quest! You received 100 Exp. And 100 Coins!"

Tsuna wished the voice that went with the pop-ups was quieter, though.

* * *

><p>Poor Tsunafish!<p>

I know, not very exciting, but it gets better.

Remember reviews make me update faster and fan art = Previews to the artists.


	3. Chapter two: Pre Fuster Cluck 2

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

I am on a roll! Love you guys! 16 reviews in less than two days! And 50 Favorites! Because of this, you all get a little hint! Reborn will be the last Arcobaleno our dear Tsunafish will meet. And he goes Arcobaleno chibi sized after he exits dying will mode.

Answers to reviewer questions:

1. As I said, he will not be going through the clothing explosion that he normally does go through, instead, he will go chibi after he exits the mode.

2. He will be practicing his flames so he will not be totally useless in a normal fight. His friends will also be using their flames.

3. He will meet his friends one at a time. He will meet them as he goes along. His first friend will be… well, you will see.

4. Fuster Cluck is an anagram for Cluster Fuck.

5. I made it to where 1 Coin is equal to 1 US dollar for a reason. That reason is because I do not know the Japanese monetary system and Pricing system. I am an American and have some learning disabilities, so a thing like foreign currency is a bit out of my grasp. To be honest, I am surprised I even graduated high school. I'm not saying that I am stupid, in fact, I was reading at a college level when I was in second grade. I just have issues with numbers, dates, and times, and foreign money. I will also be using the American system of measurements like gallons and pounds. Instead of liters and grams.

6. No, Tsuna will not see the future, only Luce's bloodline could do that. My Headcannon is that the Sky Pacifier effects every bloodline differently. Thus Tsuna's video game vision was born!

* * *

><p>I hope that cleared some things up for you guys and girls.<p>

I also suck at fight scenes, so you won't see many of them.

Quote of the Chapter: A best friend is like a four leaf clover, hard to find, lucky to have. –Anon

Disclaimer. I do not own the right to KHR. I do own a Fuzzy Pink Robe. So warm….

* * *

><p><strong>Abilities.<strong>

The next morning after he became an Arcobaleno Tsuna Realized that he had not actually read The Abilities part of the main menu. So he opened the main menu and selected the Abilities option.

Abilities:

Blood of the Vongola: (Passive) Allows you to become Vongola Decimo. Lv. 1

Sky Flames: (Passive/Active) allows you to go into the dying will modes. Recently unsealed. Lv. 1

Dying Will Mode: (Passive) Removes all physical and mental limits. You go into auto pilot while mode is active. High Flame Usage. Lv. 1

Hyper Dying Will Mode: (Locked) Same as regular Dying will mode, but you are in complete control. High Flame Usage. Lv. ?

Harmony Factor: (Active/Non-Combat) allows you to draw in and inflence thoes around you. Lv. 5

Harmonize (Guardians): (Passive/Non-Combat) Allows you to Harmonize with you Guardians as Vongola Decimo. Lv. N/A

Harmonize (Arcobaleno): (Passive/Non-Combat) Allows you to Harmonize with your Arcobaleno Guardians. Lv. N/A

Tsuna was left with little answers and more questions**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Errand.<strong>

Four days after Tsuna started 'The Game' his mother came home. A day after that he noticed that, instead of her name above her head there was a white question mark. He was curious, so he went up to her.

"Oh! Tsu-kun! Mama has a favor to ask you, we are running low on food, could you go to the market an pick up some things for me?" she asked him. Tsuna fought not to jump when a pop-up appeared along with the voice that sounded suspiciously like his Father's voice.

"Side Quest: Grocery Shopping! Accept quest, Yes or no? Reward: 15 Coins, 5 Onigri, 1 bottle of milk, and 50Exp. Additional reward: +1 Bond with Nana Sawada!

Tuna accepted the quest easily.

"Tsuna has received: Key Item: 70 Coins!"

He checked the journal.

Side Quest: Grocery Shopping: Get the quest items:

5 carrots

2 cabbage heads

1 gallon of milk

6 onions

5 pounds of hamburger

5 pounds of rice

Tsuna was wary of the quest now, so much stuff to carry!

* * *

><p><strong>The Store.<strong>

Tsuna reached the store without incident, for which he was glad! Tsuna got a shopping cart and quickly searched for the items he found out that when he picked the items up a text box appeared with the name of the item and the price. He also found out that each item was already in the amount he needed.

5 carrots: 5 Coins

2 cabbage heads: 5 Coins

1 gallon of milk: 5 Coins

6 onions: 10 Coins

5 pounds of hamburger: 20 Coins

5 pounds of rice: 10 Coins

Tsuna figured that those were fair prices. He spent 55 coins on groceries. He walked by the medical isle and stopped. "Why not get some supplies with my Coins?" he asked himself out loud. He found what he wanted

1 box of lion print Band-Aids: 2 Coins

1 tube of Anti-bacterial ointment: 5 Coins

1 Box of multi sized bandages: 5 coins

1 Bag of pre cut Gauze: 5 coins

1 Roll of Gauze: 3 coins

1 Bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide: 5 Coins

1 Bottle of Rubbing Alcohol: 5 Coins

1 Bag of cotton balls: 1 coin

1 small box of Q-tips: 2 coins

2 pairs of tweezers: 4 Coins

1 Empty First aid Kit: 10 Coins

1 pair o9f Scissors: 3 coins

He then decided to get something to put the Onigri and bottle of milk in. he got an American style lunch pail for 5 Coins

All in all Tsuna spent 55 Coins on his supplies. Once he purchased all of the items he was amazed that the girl running the register didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact that she received Coins instead of Yen. The items he purchased also went into his inventory. The groceries went into the key items, the first aid kit and lunch pail went into the restorative items. The first aid items went into the first aid kit…. And Tsuna just decided not to think about it too much, or else he might cry. He exited the store and was happy to find that the sun had finally decided to peek through the clouds, his pacifier glittered in the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto.<strong>

Tsuna was walking home when he came upon some bullies picking on some one.

"Rescue/Combat mission, accept mission Yes or no? Rewards: any drop item and random exp." Tsuna felt that he had to accept the mission. He tackled the first bully he could and kicked a second one who was going to cut the person they were picking on with a knife. The person, who Tsuna recognized as Takeshi Yamamoto joined in to the fight. Together they beat the bullies. Tsuna gained 50 Exp. And received 25 Coins, a pocketknife, and a pair of fighting gloves. He went to the main menu and chose equipment

Head: (Empty)

Body: regular shirt and light jacket (Def.: 0)

Hands: Leather Half-Finger Gloves (Atk: 3/Def: 2)

Legs: warm jeans (Def.: 0)

Feet: boots (Atk: 2/Def: 2)

Total:

Attack: 5

Defense: 4

His equipment didn't fill him with confidence. Tsuna felt a little bit better when he checked his party page.

Tsuna level: 10

HP: 85/100

Atk: 15

Def: 12

He wasn't as bad as before, but still not as good as he wanted to be. His HP. worried him, though. He exited the menu and turned to the taller boy. "Are you okay, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked as he checked the boy's level.

'Takeshi Yamamoto: Lv. 12'

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? Your Tsuna, right?" Takeshi asked the smaller boy.

"Yeah." Tsuna answered both questions.

"Ah! One of those bullies stole my baseball bat!" Takeshi cried out

"Story quest: Help Yamamoto: retrieve Yamamoto's Baseball bat from the leader of the group of bullies. Rewards 500 Exp., Takeshi Yamamoto Bond level 1, 10 free pieces of sushi, and any drop items and coins.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Quest.<strong>

"Takeshi Yamamoto has temporarily joined your Party!" The vice only irritated Tsuna now. He checked the party page

Tsuna level: 10

HP: 85/100

Atk: 15

Def: 12

Takeshi

Level: 12

HP: 90/120

Atk: 20

Def: 20

He used some of his first aid items on the both of them and their HP healed 10 points. They were off after that. They searched everywhere before Tsuna got an idea.

"Hold on a second, Yamamoto-san I have to get something." Tsuna went into the town's tourist center and bought a map for 10 Coins and unlocked The Map Option on the Main menu. He was also back down to 60 Coins. He looked at the map and saw where their target was, in the same park where Tsuna received his Sky Pacifier. They quickly found him hiding behind some tall bushes. Tsuna realized that it was one of the people who often bullied him at school, Mochida-sempai. He was level 15.

"Mochida-sempai, will you please give us back Yamamoto-kun's bat?" Tsuna asked him nicely.

"No way! You'll have to fight me for it, Dame-Tuna!" Mochida yelled before he attacked. Mochida didn't fight fair and was the better fighter. And he had called for Back-up.

"Player has reached 20 HP. Activate Dying Will Mode Lv.1? Yes or no?"

Tsuna chose yes.

"ARRRRRGGHH! GET YAMAMOTO"S BAT BACK WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The battle ended quickly after that.

"Completed Story Quest: Help Yamamoto. Received 500 Exp. Takeshi Yamamoto Bond has been unlocked! Takeshi bond is level 1. Takeshi has become a permanent party member. You can call upon him at any time! Received bamboo Kendo sword! Received 40 Coins! Received 10 free sushi!" The items all went to their respective places.

Takeshi has leveled up!

HP+10

Atk+3

Def+3

New Party Stats:

Takeshi

Level: 13

HP: 40/130

Atk: 23

Def: 23

* * *

><p><strong>First Friend.<strong>

Tsuna was disorientated. One second he was his normal size and the next he was the size of a baby! There was even a puff of orange smoke!

"Main Menu!" he cried out. He went to his status tab. He saw a new status buff.

Arcobaleno Sized: This effect happens after the player uses up too much Sky Flames. Player is reduced to the normal size of the Arcobaleno. Effect lasts for two hours.

Tsuna exited the main menu after that. He felt a new resolve fill him. He will break the curse even if it kills him, he couldn't let the others suffer through this!

"Tsuna! Are you okay? Why are you a baby?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna sighed. He had some explaining to do.

He quickly explained about his curse, and he also explained about his new video game vision. His huge teary, honey eyes and tiny form with chubby cheeks and huge in comparison Pacifier made it impossible for Takeshi to not believe Tsuna. He picked up his baby sized new friend and laughed.

"Haha, don't worry! I'll help you out, no matter what, Tsuna!"

"Takeshi had become closer to you! Your Bond is now level 2!"

* * *

><p><strong>Smiling Rain.<strong>

"You have Harmonized with Takeshi Yamamoto. Received Vongola Rain Guardian!"

Tsuna had no Idea what a Vongola Rain Guardian was, only that it meant he had a friend!

* * *

><p><strong>Finishing the Errand.<strong>

The two of them talked and got o know each other for the rest of the two hours Tsuna was stuck Chibified, as Takeshi put it. Their bond soon reached Level four. He was walked back home after he got back to his normal size. He said his good-bye's to Takeshi and entered his house. He gave the groceries to his mother, who was thrilled that Tsuna had gained his first friend, and did not seem to notice that it had been four hours since Tsuna had left on the errand.

Side quest Complete! Received 15 Coins, 5 Onigri, 1 bottle of milk, and 50 Exp.! Your Bond with Nana has leveled up! You now have a level 5 bond!

Tsuna has leveled up!

Level+1

HP+10

Atk+2

Def+6

New Stats!

Tsuna Level: 11

HP: 30/110

Atk: 17

Def: 18

Tsuna was starting to like his stats more.

* * *

><p>Holy Crap! This took me hours to type! So Tsuna has his Rain Guardian and first Friend! Takeshi! and this was 11 pages in word '97.<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster and fan art = Previews to the artists.


	4. Chapter Three: Pre Fuster Cluck 3

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

Two in such a short time! Super rare!

Review question Answers

1. Tsuna is 10 in this story. So he is small to begin with.

2. The Romance will not come into play for a few chapters yet.

3. Fon will be the first Arcobaleno he will meet.

**THIS WAS ADOUBLE UPDATE! IF YOU HADNOT READ CHAPTER TWO, THE GO DO SO!**

* * *

><p>Quote of the chapter: "I don't have bad luck, the universe is just PMSing!" – Me on a bad day.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to KHR. I do own two bottles of Cherry Pepsi. "Ah, Liquid Crack!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Violent Boy.<strong>

Tsuna cursed under his breath when some bullies cornered him on the first day of school after break. It was after classes, so Takeshi was at baseball practice, and Tsuna had no back up. He fought off the two bullies and gained 40 Exp., 20 Coins, and an unopened bottle of water. Tsuna decided to give the water to Takeshi after his practice.

"Herbivore, what happened here?" A very chilling, velvety voice asked. Tsuna felt a wave of dread wash over his small frame. He turned around to face the scary, overpowered boy.

Kyoya Hibari: Lv 30

He answered the questions.

"H-Hibari-San, they attacked me, so I fought them off!" Tsuna stuttered out.

"Herbivore, for fighting on school grounds, I will bite you to death!" Hibari said as he raised his tonfa's

"New Skills Learned: Sense Killing Intent and Evasion."

"Ability unlocked: Hyper Intuition"

"You Have bonded with Kyoya Hibari your Bond is now level 1!"

Tsuna wished he could hide under a rock for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>The New Abilities.<strong>

Tsuna had to call his Rain Guardian a few hours later to tell his friend what had happened. Takeshi had wanted to come over to make sure Tsuna was okay, but Tsuna assured him that there was only light bruising left over from the game of cat and muse he played with Hibari. It had lasted for three hours.

Tsuna decided to check what his new abilities were.

Sense Killing Intent: (Passive) The ability to sense malicious intent. Lv. 5

Hyper Intuition: (innate) Ability gained from Blood of the Vongola, the ability to sense things about environment and people around you. Lv. 7

Evasion: (Passive) Able to evade attacks Lv. Max

Unconscious Evasion: (Active) Ability to unconsciously avoid attacks Lv. 2

Tsuna decided that the world hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Extreme Boxer.<strong>

Tsuna decided that the Milky Way galaxy hated him. He was avoiding Hibari, as had become a bi-weekly occurrence. When he stumbled across a group of 10 street thugs beating up on Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Story Quest: The Distressed Sun: Save Ryohei Sasagawa? Yes or no? Rewards: 1400 Exp., 500 Coins, Tonfa upgrade kit, Professional Boxing Gloves, Ryohei bond Lv.1, Kyoko Bond Lv.1, and any drop Items" Tsuna, of course, accepted.

"Kyoya Hibari Has Temporarily Joined Your Party." Scratch the Milky Way galaxy, the entire universe hated him.

"Ryohei Sasagawa has temporarily joined your party." Tsuna just decided not to think about it and just fight already.

At around five thugs left, Tsuna had dropped down to 20 HP once more

"AAARRRGGGHHH! SAVE SASAGAWA-SEMPAI WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Violent Cloud and the Extreme Sun.<strong>

Tsuna once more found himself as a baby. He ignored his new stats for the moment. He was trying not to cry at the fact that Hibari and Ryohei were there with him.

"Herbivore…. Explain." Hibari said while staring down at him.

"I am extremely confused!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Tsuna stumbled through the explanation, becoming a stuttering, trembling mess by the end. He remembered the two items he received from the mission. He decided they might save his life.

"Here, Hibari-san, Sasagawa-sempai. I think you might want these." Tsuna said with a small, adorable head tilt and smile as he handed each of the older boys the items.

"New Skill Learned: Adorable." He could almost hear his father gushing at that announcement, strangely enough.

"Mine." Was all Hibari said as he picked up Tsuna, bringing his tiny body close. Hibari took off as soon as Tsuna was secure.

Tsuna could Hear Ryohei yell "EXTREME!" in the distance

"You Have Harmonized with Kyoya Hibari! Received Vongola Cloud Guardian!"

"You Have Harmonized with Ryohei Sasagawa! Received Vongola Sun Guardian!"

It was at that moment that Tsuna decided that _**GOD **_hated him very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Updated Party.<strong>

Tsuna, once Hibari decided to quit holding Tsuna in a very possessive way and take Tsuna home, decided to check his new bonds

Tsuna Level: 13

HP: 130/130

Atk: 24

Def: 22

Takeshi

Level: 15

HP: 150/150

Atk: 29

Def: 29

Kyoya

Level: 30

HP: 280/300

Atk: 110

Def: 90

Ryohei

Level: 20

HP: 80/200

Atk: 70

Def: 35

Tsuna hated his life. At that moment he very much wanted to cry, so he did for an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Checking the New Bonds<strong>.

Once he got done with his crying fit he decided to check his three new bonds.

Takeshi Yamamoto: First Friend. Right hand man. Is able to use a sword. Vongola Decimo Rain Guardian. Bond level 6. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

Kyoya Hibari: Overpowered Violent Prefect. Tonfa wielder. Has a thing for small and cute animals and Tsuna. Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian. Bond level 6. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

Ryohei Sasagawa: EXTREME Boxer. Is extremely loud. Has a sister complex and likes friends to call him Onii-san. Vongola Decimo Sun Guardian. Bond level 3. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

Tsuna quietly exited the menu.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>OMG! POOR TSUNA XD!<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster and fan art = Previews to the artists.


	5. Chapter four: Pre Fuster Cluck 4

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

I love you all! 32 reviews! And 70 faves! Fon will be coming soon!

Reviewer Questions.

1. Takatou: There's so many things that Nana's request Tsuna to bought and Tsuna is only 10 years old, does she never think about it? Well at least he didn't need to carry it, since it went to the key items.

Answer: No, she doesn't think about it. She is just that ditsy!

2. Takatou: So, Takeshi is his right hand man in this fic? not Hayato? Or will it be both of them? 'Cause I don't think he will give that position to Hayato willingly. I can't wait for him to meet the Arcobaleno, the first one will be Fon right? I wonder how they will meet.

Answers: Yes he is. I just think Takeshi is the better choice. Oh, there will be literal explosions over it when Hayato comes in! XD Yes the first one will be Fon.

3. Willow121: LOVE! So cute that Kyoya is possessive of Tsuna! I wonder who he's going to be paired with? Anyway thx for the update!

Answer: It will be like a big Tsunafish love fest!

4. Animeseris: Hahaha if Tsuna the universe hates you XD Hey, if you put romance (which is clearly put) could put a slight 2701 (TsunaxUni) pretty please if (with a look of puppy) :3 Good to see you later XD lol

Answer: I might make a one-shot for that pairing. I don't like Yuni, though. She bugs me big time.

I am going to add the final levels and bond levels at the end of each chapter. So it will be easy for everyone to know where Tsuna and the others stand. It is easier to understand because of time skips, or else it would take too many chapters to get to Reborn and utter chaos.

There is not much action in this chapter. It is just Tsuna meeting new people.

* * *

><p>Quote of the Chapter: I find the family is the most mysterious and fascinating institution in the world. -Amos Oz<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to KHR. I do own a crochet unicorn hat. If you want hats like mine, or a pokeball hat, or an Elsa from frozen hat, you can go to Laurie's Little Shop on Facebook. Tell Laurie Savanna sent you there! I'm her little Ragamuffin. She took me in when things became to bad living with my mother. She is n amazing woman, and an amazing crafter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Hana.<strong>

Tsuna was nervous, not just nervous, he was terrified. Onii-san was going to introduce him and Takeshi to his younger sister, Kyoko, and her friend Hana. He looked over at Takeshi and received an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, They will like you. I guarantee it!" The Rain Guardian told his sky. Tsuna gave him a grateful look as he started fingering his Pacifier and bit his bottom lip in an unconsciously adorable way. Takeshi was stunned from the cuteness. He distantly expected Kyoya to come and kidnap the Sky Arcobaleno again. The violent prefect had developed a habit of stealing Tsuna away because of cuteness.

"Yo, Tsuna! I want you to extremely meet my little sister and her friend!" Ryohei approached the two along with two girls that were easily recognized.

"Hello, I am Kyoko." The pretty girl in a sundress introduced herself.

"I'm Hana Kurokawa, you better not be another stupid monkey." Hana said in a bored tone of voice. Tsuna felt himself clam up for some reason. Hana was scary.

"Haha, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! That's Tsuna, he's a bit shy." Takeshi introduced himself and Tsuna to the girls. Tsuna just blushed at that and waved with a small smile.

"You have bonded with Kyoko Sasagawa! Your bond is level 1"

"You have Bonded with Hana Kurokawa! Your bond is level 1"

Tsuna found he liked the voice that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Base.<strong>

Tsuna was walking alone when he stumbled across Kokuyo Land. He had been looking for a place they could all meet after school for a month now. He had also been looking for a birthday gift for Kyoko. He started exploring a bit. He found a group of bullies picking on a mother cat and her kittens. He didn't even wait for the mission pop up. He went after the bullies. His hp soon fell to 20 points.

"SAVE THE KITTIES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna went chibi.

Tsuna received 25 Coins and 100 Exp.

"And stay away from here. Tell your buddies, too!" Chibi Tsuna yelled after the bullies. The mama cat and her kitties came up to the Arcobaleno and started cuddling him. Kyoya soon arrived with the others, including Kyoko and Hana. They were stunned to see Tsuna as a baby. Kyoya had went up to the Sky Arcobaleno, who was buried under wriggling kittens and grabbed him and the kitties up in a possessive/protective manner.

"Mine."

"Your bond with Kyoya Hibari has gained a level!"

Takeshi had to explain to the girls what was going on.

… At least he found a secret base and a gift to his friends. The cats seemed taken with everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>NagiChrome Dokuro.**

Tsuna was taking a walk while following Gizmo, the fluffy gray kitten. The kitty seemed to really want Tsuna to follow her.

She was one of the kittens he had save two weeks prior. The others were named Echo, Splice, Oreo, Shadow, and Cloud. Their mama was named Patches. Gizmo had bonded with Tsuna the most. Oreo had chose Takeshi, Splice had chosen Ryohei, and Cloud had taken Kyoya. Oreo and Splice were spotted Tabby cats with splice having a bigger black spot in a patch of white fur on his shoulder than his brother Oreo. Cloud was a Siamese kitten and male. Echo was a smaller fluffy gray kitten than Gizmo she was also female. Shadow was an all black cat and female. Patches was a Tortoise Shell cat. She tended to mother the entire group. They were all very intelligent animals.

Gizmo lead him to an alleyway that was dirty and wet. She lead him to a box on its side. He found a small girl. He decided to mostly ignore the names above peoples' heads, he decided that it was rude to know what someone's name was before they introduced them selves.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna, do you want to come with me?" He asked the dirty, purple haired girl.

"Hi, my name is Nagi. Where are you going to take me?" she asked, frightened.

"I'm going to take you to a place my friends and I hang out at. It's a lot better than this alleyway. There are also kitties there." He told her while holding up Gizmo. The kitten meowed at the girl. "Why are you in this alleyway, Nagi." He asked her.

"I ran away from home. I don't want to go back!" She told him.

"I won't make you. You can live at Kokuyo Land with the kitties. We have fixed the place up a bit and it's actually comfortable and warm. Kyoko and Hana will love you." Tsuna coaxed the girl out of the box.

"You have bonded with Nagi/Chrome Dokuro! Your bond is level 3!

Nagi found out about Tsuna's curse when they were ambushed by a bully on their way to the base.

"PROTECT NAGI WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Their bond gained a level and she carried him and Gizmo to the base. Kyoya promptly took him and said "Mine!".

Tsuna was right. The girls adored the shy, quiet Nagi. Shadow chose Nagi.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lonely Mist.<strong>

Tsuna knew he was dreaming when he opened his eyes to a meadow full of flowers. He looked around, his Pacifier gleaming brightly in the warm sun.

"Oya, who are you?" a smooth sounding asked from behind him. Tsuna turned around to see a taller boy with one red eye and one blue eye. His hair was a darker blue and shaped like a pineapple.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, what's your name?" The Sky asked innocently.

"Mukuro Rokudo. What's an Arcobaleno doing in my mindscape?" Tsuna realized that he was Chibified in this dream.

"I don't know. I just went to sleep after I finished an errand for my mom and here I am." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders.

"… What Mafia family are you from?" Mukuro asked Tsuna.

"I'm not. I live in Namimori, Japan and am 10 years old. Why would I be in the Mafia?" Tsuna had no idea why the other boy thought that he was part of the Mafia.

"… Nevermind."

"Why are you in a hospital gown?" Tsuna asked Mukuro.

"Kufufu, do you really want to know, little bunny?"

Tsuna had a bad feeling, but he decided to ignore it. "Yeah!"

Mukuro told Tsuna all about the Estraneo Family and how they experimented on him. Mukuro spared no details. By the end of it Tsuna was in tears, not because he was scared _of_ Mukuro, but because he was scared _for_ Mukuro. He threw himself at the taller boy and cried. "You don't have to be alone anymore! I'll be here for you!"

Mukuro was stunned. No one had ever hugged him and tried to comfort him before. Before he knew it he was crying too.

"You Have bonded with Mukuro Rokudo, Your bond is level 5!" "

You have Harmonized with Mukuro Rokudo! Received Vongola Mist Guardian!"

"Mukuro Rokudo has joined your Party permanently!"

Neither heard the voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoichi Irei. <strong>

Tsuna did not even know why he took walks anymore, things always happened on his walks! It was a fine July day when Tsuna came upon yet another group of bullies beating up some one. "Fuck my life." He groaned, and went and fought the bullies. He really did not know whey he even fought alone anymore because he always had to go into Dying Will Mode.

"BEAT THE BULLIES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna sighed after he got Chibified again, for the third time that month. He walked over to the red haired boy who was staring at Tsuna. "Just read this." Tsuna handed the boy a sheet of paper with an explanation of the curse. "I'm Tsuna, by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Shoichi Irei. This is just amazing! You have to tell me more!" Tsuna soon found out that Shoichi was a scientist.

"You have bonded with Shoichi Irei! Your bond is level 1!"

Tsuna was carried, once again, to the base. Shoichi refused to let him go until he was normal sized again, for some reason.

Tsuna was glad that Kyoya was not there or else there would have been chaos and bloodshed.

* * *

><p>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<p>

Party:Tsuna Level: 16

HP: 160/160

Atk: 34

Def: 30

Takeshi

Level: 20

HP: 200/200

Atk: 29

Def: 29

Kyoya

Level: 40

HP: 400/400

Atk: 140

Def: 115

Ryohei

Level: 27

HP: 270/270

Atk: 85

Def: 50

Mukuro

Level: 35

HP: 350/350

Atk: 120

Def: 100

New Bonds:

Kyoko Sasagawa: Ryohei's little sister. The school Idol. Love sweets. Bond Lv. 7 (Romance Option: N/A)

Hana Kurokawa: Kyoko's best friend. Hates stupid people. Has a fear of little kids. Bond lv. 6 (Romance Option: N/A)

Nagi/Chrome Dokuro: A runaway girl that the Player saved. Hero worships the Player. Bond Lv. 10 (Romance Option: N/A)

Mukuro Rokudo: A mysterious boy that the Player encountered while dreaming. Has a very dark past and a hatred for the Mafia. Vongola Mist Guardian. Bond lv.5. (Romance option: Locked until player is 14.)

Shoichi Irei: A child Genius. Has a fascination with robotics and fringe science. Bond lv. 1. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

New Bond Levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: lv. 40

Takeshi: Lv. 20

Kyoya: Lv.15

Ryohei: Lv. 10

* * *

><p>Poor Tsuna should just stay home and avoid the chaos! XD.<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	6. Chapter five: Pre Fuster Cluck 5

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

I am amazed that 85 of you decided to Favorite my humble story! I love you all!

Review Question Answers.

1. Tsuna will remain too freaking adorable for his own good even into his adult years and old age. Tsuna is just cursed with cute from the day he was conceived!

2. Yes he is still getting bullied… that is a plot point in this chapter.

3. Nagi is 1 ½ years younger than Tsuna, so she is eight right now in this fic.

4. I am using cannon Lambo, I have already stated this before. The only relationship he will have with Tsuna is that of a sibling.

5. Since Tsuna is her son, Nana and Tsuna has a bit of a 'bond buff' that allows it to grow extremely fast. That and nana is also very motherly and will bond quickly with all of Tsuna's friends.

6. Tsuna and Mukuro will not have a battle when the time comes, I have plans for that.

7. Byakuran will be an ally when the time comes, I may or may not bring him in early. I am still undecided on that.

Yes Verde is a romance option. I love that sociopath scientist, too.

9. Tsuna is an innocent ten-year-old that the universe loves to mess with

10. He will unlock HDW Mode when reborn shoots him with the DW bullet. That is how he finds out about Tsuna being an Arcobaleno.

11. Shoichi is interested in the science aspect of Tsuna's curse.

12. Hayato and Fon will have a 'Storm Guardian buff' attached to them that makes it easy for Tsuna to bond with them and the bonds will deepen very quickly.

In my story The ages of the Arcobaleno equate to their ages as adults, like the Wiki said that Fon was two as an Arcobaleno, so that would make him in his twenties as an adult. I also am adding twenty-three years, making it so they three years with Luce before she gave birth to Aria, it would make since that way because I am making it so the others thought that Aria died with Luce… That would make Reborn in his Seventies! Ahhhhh! (DIES!)

Also in my story, The other's didn't know about Aria or Yuni. They just knew that their Sky (Luce) had died and they would get a new Sky. But almost a couple of Decades had passed without the new sky showing up, so they gave up hope of ever having one again in their generation.

Tsuna's house now has a basement and attic.

Aria is in her twenties in my story and had a teenage pregnancy with Yuni.

* * *

><p>Quote of the Chapter: Hero's are stupid, it's the anti-hero who is smarter and would survive better in the real world. – Me on Hero's vs. Anti-hero's<p>

Disclaimer: I do not on the rights to KHR. I do own have the first five seasons of Red vs. Blue in my room, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullies.<strong>

Tsuna hated Mondays. It was the first day of the new school week and the day that bullies and street thugs were most active. He was trapped alone in an alleyway surrounded by bullies _and_ thugs. The only thing he could do was fight.

He took down all five bullies and two thugs before he had to go into dying will mode. He beat the remaining three thugs before he got Chibified. He received 200 Coins, 250 Exp., and four pocket knives. He would have to find a place to sell all of the knives he had collected, besides the pretty rainbow tinted one. Tsuna was amassing a nice little fortune. He had bought a computer and had discovered that he could somehow store his Coins and unneeded items on it, and convert his coins into Yen. Shoichi had a field day with that!

-F27-

Tsuna sighed as he looked at the unconscious people, his Pacifier glittering in the August sun. He just decided to take a little breather and sat down with his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms around his legs. His Pacifier started to glow for a few seconds before the glow died down.

"Are you okay?" an accented voice asked the chibi. He looked up and saw a baby like him. This baby had a gentle voice, kind brown eyes and an over all familiar appearance. His eyes zeroed in on the shiny Red Pacifier around the baby's neck.

"I'm fine. This happens all of the time." Tsuna told the mysterious baby.

"It does? why?" The baby asked.

"I'm Dame-Tsuna. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and yours?" Tsuna asked from his spot on the ground. Tsuna noticed the other baby was the size of a two-year-old, while he himself was the size o year old.

"Fon Hibari. Here, let me help you up." Fon offered his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Arcobaleno.<strong>

Tsuna looked up at Fon's name to see what level he was as he took his hand.

Fon Hibari Lv.120.

Tsuna was shocked as he realized that the baby in front of him was a fellow Arcobaleno, and related to Kyoya. Tsuna stood up, and this time it was Fon who was shocked. Both of their Pacifiers started glowing once more. Tsuna felt nervous when Fon did not move or say anything, not even release his hand, for a full five minutes.

"Are you okay, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the taller baby.

"Who are you?" Fon asked once again, this time in an uncertain voice.

"I'm your new Sky." Tsuna said without even thinking and gave Fon a dazzling smile

"New skill learned: Dazzle! Dazzle is level 1"

"Hyper Intuition gained a level! Hyper Intuition is now level 11!" Tsuna ignored the voice and pop-ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and Answers.<strong>

Fon, once he was able to think clearly again after several more minutes, took Tsuna to a now very familiar park. Tsuna had started calling the park Beginnings Park, because the park is where a lot of things began in his life. The two sat down on the bench that was the beginning of it all.

"How old are you?" Fon asked Tsuna in a game of twenty questions.

"I'm 1 ½ in my chibi form, in my regular body I am 10, nearly 11 years old. How about you?"

"2 and 25 respectively. I didn't expect my new Sky to be so young. How long have you been an Arcobaleno?" Fon asked.

"A little over eight months. I became the sky Arcobaleno on this very bench. A woman named Aria Giglio Nero was the Arcobaleno before me, before she lost the Pacifier and I found it." Tsuna answered, completely honest.

"Did she say if she was related to a woman name Luce?" Fon asked in a hopeful voice.

"Nope, sorry, but she did give me a thick black book that held information that I would need… that I completely forgot about until now." Tsuna gave a sheepish smile and an awkward laugh. "I know! You can read the book and see if it has any information about Luce." Tsuna offered.

"Alright." Fon agreed. He took Tsuna's offered hand.

"You have bonded with Fon! Your bond is now level 5!"

"You have Harmonized with Fon! Received Arcobaleno Storm Guardian!

"New Menu feature unlocked! Arcobaleno Party Option Received!"

"Fon has permanently joined your Arcobaleno Party!"

Tsuna was actually glad about the annoying voice and pop-ups, even though he almost ran into a pole because of them, thankfully Fon saved him from that.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding.<strong>

Tsuna was glad that his mother was out at her book club and wouldn't be home for a few hours. He led Fon up to his room and pulled the book out of the treasure box he got for it. Fon immediately started reading through it after thanking Tsuna.

-F27-

Tsuna took a few minutes to read some new info he got in his journal. A new section had appeared in it once he reached level 15. It was a fast reference tab. It held all new info and the info would go to their respective places in the menu and journal.

New Bond!

Fon Hibari: The Arcobaleno of the Storm. The Fastest Arcobaleno. Uncle to Kyoya Hibari. Considered age/physical adult age: 25. Real age 48. Bond is level 5. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

New Buff!

Storm Guardian Buff: Makes it to where the Player bonds with their Storm Guardians easier. Bonds grow quickly.

New Ability!

Dazzle: (Passive) The ability allows you to dazzle others with your smile. It can be used to Charm others, seduce others, and to stun others. Ability is Lv. 1

New Party Member:

Fon Hibari

Level 120

HP: 1,200/1,200

Atk: 2,000

Def: 2,000

Tsuna felt downtrodden at the fact the other Arcobaleno were probably as strong or stronger than his Storm.

-F27-

Tsuna exited the menu and went to go make tea and snacks, since it had been one hour and fifty-seven minutes since he was Chibified.

He chose some oolong tea to make, his intuition told him that Fon would like it. for snacks he heated up a couple of cinnamon rolls. He loaded the teapot, once the tea was done, and cups onto a tray along with the sweets and carefully carried them upstairs.

Fon was already a quarter of the way through the book. Tsuna only let Fon see the book because he had the feeling that the calm Storm wouldn't use what ever info was in it for his own personal gain, or want to destroy the book because of said info.

"I made some oolong tea and heated up a cinnamon roll for you, if you want it, Fon." Tsuna said. The change in his voice must have startled Fon, because, the Storm Arcobaleno jumped slightly and looked at Tsuna in shock.

"How are you your normal size again?" Fon asked him in shock.

"I only become a baby after I exit into Dying Will mode. I guess I use up to much flames. I am not part of the Mafia, I just have an illusionist friend who is an experiment of one. He explained some things to me, but not much." Tsuna was able to tell Fon a half-truth about how he knew about DW mode and Flames. He found that he could very easily get away with half-truths, than outright lies.

"I see. I found the information I wanted, how about we play a board game, if you have one?" Fon asked his Sky.

By the time Nana got home their bond grew three levels.

* * *

><p><strong>New Family Member.<strong>

"Hey, mom, can Fon live with us for now on?" Tsuna asked his mom once she got home. He had the Storm Arcobaleno securely and comfortably in his arms like a plush toy to show Nana.

"Ni Hao, I am Fon Hibari, Kyoya's uncle. May I stay here with you and Tsuna, I am going to teach him some Martial Arts." Fon informed the housewife.

"Oh! Of course I would love to have you with us! This house is way too empty with just Tsu-kun and I." Nana told the Arcobaleno.

"Xie xie. I am very grateful for this opportunity." Fon inclined his head in thanks.

-F27-

Fon found himself in one of Tsuna's smaller tee-shirts after taking a bath. Tsuna had been doing his homework while he did. It was just reading through a review sheet, Thank God!

Tsuna had set up a hammock that he had found a few days ago in the attic. He also made sure the hammock was very comfortable. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

-F27-

Fon was woken up by some whimpers. He sat up and saw that Tsuna was having a nightmare. He hopped out of the hammock and a few seconds later he was stroking Tsuna's super soft hair, already making plans to hitch a few rides on the boy's head. Fon was broken out of his musings when Tsuna grabbed him in his sleep and started cuddling him.

The two continued to share a bed after that night.

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

Fon decided to call his fellow Arcobaleno, besides Tsuna, and tell everyone about their new, fragile, Sky.

Lal Mirch:

"Hello, Fon. Why did you call?" Lal asked nicely.

"I found Our new Sky. He is almost 11 years old and his favorite number is 27. I'll tell the others, so don't call them about this for a couple of days."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR NEW SKY?!"Click

FON? DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?!"

Lal knew that he was telling the truth because Fon never lied. She sat down with a pissed off aura. The next time she saw Fon she was going to beat the crap out of him.

Colonello:

"Hey, Fon, kora. What's up?"

"I found Our new Sky. He is almost 11 years old and his favorite food is Hamburger Steak. I'll tell the others, so don't call them about this for a couple of days."

"HOW? WHERE? WHEN?!" Colonello asked.

Click

"FON? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HUNG UP ON ME, KORA!"

Colonello took his frustration out on two Mafioso's that did not pass the entrance test to Mafia Land.

Skull:

"YO, Fon!"

"I found Our new Sky. He is almost 11 years old and his favorite book is Inkheart. I'll tell the others, so don't call them about this for a couple of days."

"Wait, what?"

Click

Skull was too stunned to react until two days later when he crashed his mini motorcycle.

Verde:

"Yes, Fon?"

"I found Our new Sky. He is almost 11 years old and his favorite color is of course, orange. I'll tell the others, so don't call them about this for a couple of days."

"You will tell me more, immediately, or else."

Click

"FON!"

Verde made several new inventions to use on Fon the next time he saw the Storm.

Mammon/Viper

"You better pay me for my time."

"I found Our new Sky. He is almost 11 years old and his favorite number is 27. I'll tell the others, so don't call them about this for a couple of days."

"I will pay you for his location."

Click

"I will charge you a crap load the next time I see you, Fon!"

Mammon trapped someone in an illusion and drove them insane to vent her frustration.

Reborn:

"What do you need, Fon?"

"I found Our new Sky. He is almost 11 years old and his favorite holiday is New Years. I'll tell the others, so don't call them about this for a couple of days."

"What? You better tell me where he is, or else!"

Click

"FON? DAMNIT! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS"

Reborn tortured… I mean Tutored Dino especially hard for two weeks afterward.

-F27-

What has you in such a good mood, dear Fon?" Tsuna asked Fon during lunch. The day after he moved into the Sawada residence.

"I just had a bit of fun, that's all, my dearest Sky."

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

Party (Appearing in this Chapter):Tsuna Level: 17

HP: 170/170

Atk: 37

Def: 32

Arcobaleno Party(Not shown in main chapter):

NONE

New Bonds Not Shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 45

Takeshi: Lv. 26

Kyoya: Lv.20

Ryohei: Lv. 13

Nagi: 7

Mukuro: 5

Shoichi: 5

* * *

><p>Aww! So FLUFFY! I felt my teeth rot when I wrote the fluffy bit at the end, especially that last line.<p>

XD Fon is a total Troll! XD

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	7. Chapter six: Gathering the Rainbow 1

The Sky Arcobaleno's game

I love you all! 66 reviews and 98 Favorites! Thank you!

I will answer your questions next chapter.

I made Fon's birthday September 18th in my fic.

You will not see many of Tsuna's regular Guardians until the Daily Life arch starts.

I am also giving Skull, Viper, and Reborn Civilian names that they were born with. And giving Skull, Lal, Colonello, Viper, and Verde nationalities. I'm also Giving them Last names.

Skull is American.

_**I made a mistake last chapter Fon's level is higher than what I put. I got him mixed up with a different character in my notebook. I will go back and change it in the future.**_

* * *

><p>Quote of the chapter: Life is a big mess. – anon<p>

Disclaimer. I do not own

* * *

><p><strong>A new Arcobaleno<strong>

Tsuna and Fon were running, they were trying to build up Tsuna's Stamina. They had been together for a month now and they had become very close. Fon had even started teaching Tsuna how to speak Mandarin Chinese. It was a very nice September afternoon and their pacifiers gleamed prettily in the warm sun. Tsuna had unlocked a new feature to the party menu and gained four levels

They had just entered the park when their Pacifiers started glowing. Fon spotted a confused Skull in the distance. He appeared to be looking at a map. Skull would be thrilled to meet the pre-teen. Skull had taken it especially hard when Luce disappeared. She and Fon had been the only ones to treat him nicely. The others had gotten worse toward him when she left. This would be good for the Cloud Arcobaleno, for all of them.

"Tsuna, let's go greet your Cloud."

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Skull<strong>

"Hello, Skull." Fon greeted the Cloud while Tsuna hung back a bit.

"I'm mad at you! You just told us about the fact that we have a new Sky and then just left us high and dry! Where is he? Is he safe? Is he strong? Is he kind?" Skull fired off the questions rapid fire.

"I know. It was fun. You should do it too. He's here in Namimori, he's safe and h is even kinder and even more accepting than Luce. At this point in time, he could not take down a Bovino his own age." Fon told him honestly.

Tsuna was far enough away that he could not hear what Fon was saying to the helmet wearing, leather clad baby.

"Tsuna, you can come over now." Fon called over to him. He approached the two babies and gave Skull a shy smile.

"Adorable has gained a level! Adorable is now at the maximum level!"

Tsuna ignored the voice.

"Hello. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna introduced himself. Skull was blushing underneath his helmet.

"I'm the great Skull-sama!" Skull introduced himself loudly. Tsuna's intuition flared up and he tensed.

"Something's wrong." Tsuna said right as a gunshot rang out. Fon pulled Tsuna over to some bushes and pushed him into them.

"Hide here until I tell you to come out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yakuza and thugs.<strong>

Tsuna listened to what the men who had shot at them said

"What are two Arcobaleno doing on our turf?" the leader asked the two babies.

"We are here because we want to be, so back off!" Skull warned.

"Who was that kid?" the leader asked.

"No one you should be concerned about." Fon said coldly.

Tsuna felt a hand cover his mouth and started struggling.

"Herbivore, if you do not stop struggling, I will bite you to death." A voice hissed. Tsuna immediately stopped and sagged in relief. At that moment The Yakuza group and The two Arcobaleno started fighting. "Go home, now." Kyoya commanded right before he joined the fray.

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice.

Too bad he was soon being chased by one of the Yakuza. He ran for a while before he lost his pursuer.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could until he was near the more run down part of town. He slowed down and stopped to catch his breath. He had ran a good three miles. Tsuna groaned as he was surrounded by a group of thugs with knives.

"Here we go again." Tsuna sighed.

Five minutes later:

"BEAT THE THUGS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Over powered people<strong>

Tsuna received 250 Exp. and Coins and five pocketknives and a new Tonfa upgrade kit.

"Kyoya will be happy." Tsuna deadpanned. Kyoya gained levels faster each time he got an upgrade for his tonfas.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had never been to this part of town before, so he decided to explore, since he was lost.

He found many interesting shops, and even more interesting people, including one who would buy the knives off of him.

He got 50 Coins for ten of them.

He ended up buying a good quality baby sized Bo staff for Fon's birthday in a week from the same man for 75 Coins.

"Thanks, Stranger-san." Tsuna thanked the man.

"Call me Kawahira. And it is no problem. You are welcome here anytime." Tsuna looked up at the man's name and was floored.

"Kawahira/Checker Face Lv. 9,000+"

Tsuna didn't even want to think about that. The man would be definite Final Boss material.

* * *

><p><strong>Relief and possessiveness. <strong>

Tsuna stumbled over the doorway of his home, tired, hungry, and dirty. It had taken him three hours to get home because he had been forced to go into Dying Will mode for a second time that day because of a freaking mugger.

"Herbivore!" Tsuna was lifted up into a now very familiar embrace.

"Hello, Kyoya." He sighed tiredly

"Tsuna!."

"Tsuna!"

Two voices exclaimed at the same time. The two Arcobaleno rushed over to their Sky.

"Mine!" Kyoya hissed at them, like a cat. He held Tsuna possessively.

"Please give Tsuna to us, Kyoya." Fon asked his nephew.

"Mine."

"Give Tsunayoshi to us."

"Mine."

Give us our Sky!" Skull demanded.

"Mine!"

"Kyoya!" Fon yelled.

"MINE!" Kyoya yelled.

Things just went down hill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>New member of the household.<strong>

Tsuna was able to escape the chaos in his mother's kitchen. He sighed as he went upstairs. He ran into his mother who was startled.

"I took the place of a woman so she wouldn't have to be cursed." He told his mother. "I'm the new boss of a group of the worlds strongest infants and I sometimes become one when I use to much energy."

Nana blinked a couple of times before she started squealing at her son about how brave and cute he was. The noise quieted down in the kitchen and soon Fon and Skull came up the stairs to look for Tsuna.

"How about you three have a bath while I make dinner!" The three babies were then herded into the bathroom and were ran a bubble bath. Nana looked at Skull and told him. "You are going to stay here for now on, you are Tsuna's friend and that makes you Family." She then left to go make dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding<strong>

The three Arcobaleno were in the bath together and enjoying the hot water after a long day. None of them cared that two of the three were way older than they looked.

"Ah, this feels good." Skull sighed happily.

"How old are you, Skull?" Tsuna asked.

"23 years old, I'm the second youngest Arcobaleno." Skull told the sky Arcobaleno.

"I bet you are super strong, thogh. Fon told me that you are the worlds best stuntman. That must be super dangerous, so you have to be one of the strongest Arcobaleno." Tsuna smiled his biggest smile, stunning both Skull and Fon.

"I'm actually the weakest Arcobaleno. I always get picked on by the others, besides Fon." Skull admitted truthfully.

"Strength, true strength comes from the heart, Skull." Tsuna told him, trying to encourage him.

Skull's eyes snapped open from where he closed him and he stared at Tsuna, stunned, before his whole face went red.

"You have bonded with Skull/Michael Anders! Your bond is now level 4!"

"You have harmonized with Skull! Received Arcobaleno Cloud Guardian!"

"Skull/Michael Anders has joined your Arcobaleno party!"

"Sometimes Tsuna didn't care about the voice and pop-ups.

-SkuTsu-

Tsuna decided to have skull Share his bed with him and Fon, finding that it felt better than if he used the hammock.

As he lay there, waiting for sleep to claim him he opened up the menue to check thins

Skull: Cloud

Level: 200

HP: 2,000/2,000

Atk: 900

Def: 3,000

Arcobaleno bonding buff: Allows player to bond more easily with Arcobaleno.

Skull/Michael Anders: American. Worlds greatest stuntman. Weakest Arcobaleno Guardian. Member of the Carcassa Family. Considered age/physical adult age: 23. Real age 46. Bond is level 4. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

Tsuna just smiled as he drifted off to sleep, in between Fon and Skull.

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

Party (Appearing in this Chapter):Tsuna: Sky Level: 21

HP: 210/210

Atk: 45

Def: 42

Kyoya: Cloud

Level: 60

HP: 600/600

Atk: 200

Def: 180

Arcobaleno Party(Not shown in main chapter):

Fon Hibari: Storm.

Level 330

HP: 3,300/3,300

Atk: 2,040

Def: 2,040

New Bonds Not Shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 50

Takeshi: Lv. 28

Kyoya: Lv.25

Ryohei: Lv. 16

Nagi: 12

Mukuro: 10

Shoichi: 10

Arcobaleno Bonds:

Fon Lv: 30

* * *

><p>I started this chapter at noon, i finished this at six thirty. this chapter gave me issues!<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	8. Chapter seven: Gathering the Rainbow 2

The sky Arcobaleno's Game

I HAVE MY FIRST FAN ART!

Go to (tumblr blog/chibiarcobaleno) to see it! just remove the space

I love you all, seriously! 88reviews and 124favorites!

Review question answers:

1. Yes, Reborn and Byakuran are love options.

2. Iemitsu will find out in the Varia arc.

3. Enter Verde!

4. Yes there will be pairings!

5. You will find what nationalities they are when I introduce them.

6. The store is a find what you need store!

7. I made Fon 1/4th Japanese for this fic.

I added a forest to Namimori.

* * *

><p>Quote of the chapter: Science of the heart is an unknown science. – Unknown<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>The cave in the forest<strong>

Tsuna was walking along some paths in the Namimori Forest. He wanted to be alone for awhile. His friends and fellow Arcobaleno had been very chaotic lately. Tsuna loved them all, but they were just so noisy at times. Tsuna had used all of his stealth skill just to get away for a while.

Tsuna was in his chibi form, he had been rushed by a few thugs, earlier. He was able to last longer without having to go into DW mode, but ultimately, he was still the weakest out of the group.

-V27-

Tsuna wandered off the path when he spotted a wild rosebush. He smiled and picked one, since wild roses were his mother's favorite flowers. He wandered a bit further into the forest before he found a cave with an opening just big enough for him to fit through. He got out the flashlight he got for beating some bullies the other day and went in.

The base in the cave

Tsuna wandered the tunnels for a while, getting hopelessly lost. All of a sudden his Pacifier started glowing right before he became weightless as he was plunged into an abyss. He fell for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only eight seconds. His tiny, fragile body laded on a plush pillow, his flashlight landing next to him, harmlessly.

Tsuna got up after his stomach landed. He picked up his flashlight and waved it around, he was in a manmade room. The walls were metal and the floor was a different metal. Tsuna sighed and cursed his luck and then started walking down the long hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scientific Thunder<strong>

Tsuna wandered for a few minutes before coming across a door. It opened on it's own. He walked in and it closed. The lights were off and the only thing on was a computer screen. He walked forward a bit more and froze when some very dim lights came on. He looked around before he spotted a green haired baby in a lab coat and white tie.

"Who are you?" the baby asked.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. And you?"

"Verde."

"Are you an Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked, noticing the green Pacifier hanging from the baby's tie.

"Yes I am."

"So am I. I'm the Sky and you are my Thunder." Tsuna stated that fact like he would mention that the trees gave off oxygen. He was glad that Fon told him about all of the different flames and their colors. Green was Thunder.

"…"

"Are you a scientist?" Tsuna asked him with a tilt of his fluffy, chubby head.

"I am." The Arcobaleno answered, now very curious of the small boy.

"That's so cool! I have a friend name Shoichi that you would like. He's a scientist, too. What do you study?"

-V27-

Tsuna and Verde talked about what Verde studied for quite a few hours, Verde asking Tsuna questions when he turned back to normal. Tsuna even told him about his computer, which got Verde excited.

"You could come stay with me, my mom, Fon, and Skull, if you want. It would be much better than this place, this is a lab, not a home." Tsuna told him seriously, with determination shining in his eyes.

"I suppose that it would not be disadvantageous to have a better place to live and to receive home cooked meals." Verde agreed after a couple of minutes of thought.

"You have bonded with Verde/Lukas Verde! Your bond is now level 3!"

"You have harmonized with Verde! Received Arcobaleno Thunder Guardian!"

"Verde/Lukas Verde has joined your Arcobaleno party!"

Tsuna did not even react to the voice besides smiling brightly.

"Dazzle has gained a level! It is now level 15!"

* * *

><p><strong>On pets<strong>

Tsuna discovered that so far, every Arcobaleno had an animal partner

Fon had Lichi.

Skull had Oodako the Octopus.

And now Verde with Kieman the Alligator, Tsuna at this pint did not even twitch.

"I have a gift for you, Tsunayoshi. I have noticed that you are prone to accidents and need constant surveillance. I have recently acquired a special animal that I believe will suit you." Verde said as he went over to a cage in the room Verde led him to. He opened the cage and picked up a furry creature.

It was a tiny baby lion cub.

Tsuna took the cup and instantly bonded with it.

"Recied an Animal Partner: Sky Lion Cub! Bond level Max.

"I'll name you Natsu."

"Gao~"

Home.

Tsuna entered his home with Verde on his shoulder. It was dinnertime and Fon, Skull, and Nana were waiting for him to come back home to eat.

"Hey mom, this is Verde, another Arcobaleno. Can he live with us? And he gave me Natsu" Tsuna asked, noticing the tense looks Skull and Fon exchanged.

"Of course! I am so happy that this house is filling up! Oh your Lion cub is so cute!" Nana said as she went to get more dishes so Verde could get dinner, too. She gave Natsu a bowl of milk

-V27-

Tsuna, Fon, Skull, and Verde took a bath together, not minding much since Verde made amends with the Storm and Cloud. They were soon ready for bed, the hammock went unused in a corner. Tsuna held Skull like a plush doll while Verde was behind him with Fon. Natsu was cuddled in his hair.

Tsuna checked the new info.

Verde: Thunder

Level: 210

HP: 2,100/2,100

Atk: 1,000

Def: 1,500

Verde/Lukas Verde: Spanish/German. Worlds greatest Scientist. Considered the second coming of Da Vinci. Considered age/physical adult age: 27. Real age 50. Bond is level 3. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Skull's Revenge, Fon's Amusement, and Verde's research<strong>

Skull, Fon, and Verde were surrounding Fon's cell phone with grins or smirks on their faces. They heard the dial tone ad laughed internally.

Colonello:

"Hello, Colonello. Fon Started

"Yo!" Skull said cheefully

"Greetings." Verde said simply.

"I am here in our sky's house with Skull and Verde while he is at school."

"WHERE ARE YOU, KORA?!" Colonello yelled form over the phone

_Click_

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THREE!"

Colonello shot down an oak tree in a rage.

Lal Mirch:

"Hello, Lal.

"Yo!"

"Greetings."

"I am here in our sky's house with Skull and Verde while he is at school. He will be in math right now."

"IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE I AM GOING TO-"

_Click_

"GOD DAMN YOU!"

"Lala scared the shit out of Iemitsu.

"What's wrong?" he asjked.

"WE HAVE A NEW SKY AND FON WON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Iemitsu ran from her after she threw her desk.

Mammon/Viper:

"Hello, Mammon.

"Yo!"

"Greetings."

"I am here in our sky's house with Skull and Verde while he is at school. He has very soft hair."

"Tell me what his name is and where he lives and I will give you a quarter of my money."

Click

"Hey, chibi, have you seen Boss?"

Levi was a mess for two weeks after Mammon trapped him in an illusion for five hours in anger.

Reborn:

"Hello, Reborn.

"Yo!"

"Greetings."

"I am here in our sky's house with Skull and Verde while he is at school. He likes to share baths with us and let us sleep on his bed with him at night."

"Tell. Me. Where. You. Three. Are. Right. _**Now**_.

Click

"Hey Rebo-"

Dino was sent flying out of the window because reborn punched him to vent his absolute fury.

-V27-

" You were right, that was interesting." Verde said as skull was laughing his ass off on the ground. Fon just hid his smile behind his hand and sleeve.

"Who want's cookies" Nana asked the trio as she walked into Tsuna's room to find them.

The three babies enjoyed the bliss that was Nana's home made chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

Party (Appearing in this Chapter):Tsuna: Sky Level: 30

HP: 300/300

Atk: 60

Def: 58

Arcobaleno Party(Not shown in main chapter):

Fon Hibari: Storm.

Level 331

HP: 3,310/3,310

Atk: 2,045

Def: 2,045

Skull: Cloud

Level: 202

HP: 2,020/2,020

Atk: 915

Def: 3,020

New Bonds Not Shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 55

Takeshi: Lv. 35

Kyoya: Lv.30

Ryohei: Lv. 18

Nagi: 15

Mukuro: 15

Shoichi: 17

Arcobaleno Bonds:

Fon Lv: 38

Skull: Lv: 15

* * *

><p>I am so evil! Fon Troll's again!<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	9. Chapter eight: Gathering the Rainbow 3

I love you all, seriously! 110 reviews and 140 favorites!

I HAVE MY SECOND FAN ART!

Go to (tumblr blog/chibiarcobaleno) to see it!

Review question answers:

1. Yes, Tsuna has already met Nagi.

2. THIS IS A SLASH FIC/SHONEN AI (boys love)

3. Yes, Tsuna is still a guy.

4. I feel that the girls, except Nagi are too dominant for Tsuna. That and I just don't like them all that much. Sorry Kyoko, Haru, and Hana fans.

5. Tsuna's friends and the Arcobaleno have a bit of a competition for his attention. XD

6. The story writes it's self. I just sit down at the computer and just type and think as I go along. This is not planned ahead of time, besides, which Tsuna will meet in the next chapter, with that, I use a randomizer.

7. Lal and Mammon will not be living with Tsuna after they meet him, they will stay for a short while and then go back to their respective jobs.

8. Yes, Fon has an untraceable phone.

9. I have seen it said as both Lightening or thunder Guardian. I chose thunder.

* * *

><p>Quote of the chapter: you don't have to be a woman to be motherly; you don't even have to be human. – unknown<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Land<strong>

Tsuna was at the beach at Mafia Land because Verde had to meet an associate there. It was a warm April day and he was learning how to swim. He had grown to be an adorable thirteen-year-old. It had been a very relaxing week for everyone, too bad it was their last day there.

When he was twelve Fon had explained to him about the Mafia and about the ties Tsuna had to said Mafia, specifically the Vongola Family. Tsuna had been livid when he found out the reason his father was never around, but that was okay, since his mother knew now as well. Fon had told her as well.

"Doggy paddle, Tsuna, doggy paddle!" Skull was cheering from his place on the beach. He had been allowed to come because he had cut all ties from the Carcassa Family. He did not want to disappoint Tsuna.

"You can do it, Tsu-kun!" His mother said from her place under an umbrella; looking like a MILF in a bikini, she was gaining quite a bit of attention from lots of male Mafiosi. Natsu was sleeping in her lap.

"I'm trying!" said the boy with water wings on. Fon was watching his Sky like a hawk.

Speaking of hawks…

"HEIII!"

"…"

"…"

"… Tsu-kun?"

The two Arcobaleno and Nana were shocked when he was lifted out of the water by a familiar hawk.

* * *

><p><strong>The Militant Rain<strong>

Tsuna's mind had shut down after he had went into Dying will mode after the hawk and accidentally dropped him because of a sudden gust of wind. The hawk had caught him again, but now he was a chibi in the nest of the hawk that was feeding him, thankfully edible, berries.

"Falco, where are you, kora!" an amazing sounding voice called. The hawk let out a screech.

Tsuna looked over the edge of the very large nest. He let out a small squeak when he saw the drop.

"What have you got there, kora?" A blond baby with a pacifier asked the large hawk. The Pacifiers started glowing at that moment.

"Your hawk thinks I'm its chick!" Tsuna called down to his Rain.

"Oh! Um! Uh, hold on I'll get you down, kora!" The rifle toting Arcobaleno called up in surprise. He started running at the tree trunk before he leaped up and grabbed a low branch. He was like a monkey, leaping and hopping his way up. Soon he was in the nest with the hawk and the wet, shivering Sky Arcobaleno. The Rain Arcobaleno's very blue eyes zeroed on Tsuna's Sky Pacifier.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna introduced himself to the blond soldier.

"You're the new Sky Arcobaleno that Fon, Skull, and Verde are living with?" The Blond said, although it sounded more like a question.

"I am and you are my Rain." Tsuna said with a shiver.

"I'm Colonello, kora!" Colonello introduced himself. "Now, let's get you down, now shall we, kora?" Colonello asked with a bright, playful smile. He pulled Tsuna to himself and held him tight as he hopped down from the nest. Tsuna had his eyes closed as the fell. He felt safe though, in the arms of his rain.

"Thank you, Colonello." Tsuna said with his brightest smile ever.

"You have bonded with Colonello/Caleb Chambers! Your bond is now level 5!"

"You have harmonized with Colonello! Received Arcobaleno Rain Guardian!"

"Colonello/Caleb Chambers has joined your Arcobaleno party!"

Tsuna just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Checking in, out, and quitting.<strong>

Colonello decided to quit his job at Mafia Land to stay with his Sky like the others. He was tired of training no account Mafia members, his Sky was more important, anyway. After losing Luce he had vowed to make sure their next Sky stayed with them and was protected. Besides he and Lal had been having serious issues lately, he anted more out of their relationship than she was willing to give.

They were at the receptionist's desk when a good-looking strawberry blond young man walked in.

"Ah hello, I was told to check in here." He said with a smile.

"Ah, Suzy, let him and the others in his party in. I'm quitting to be with my Sky, kora!" Colonello told the pretty woman at the desk excitedly. He was riding atop Tsuna's head since Tsuna was full sized once more.

"Oh, how wonderful, Colonello. I'm sad to see you go, though." Suzy told him honestly. "And your party has already checked out, Yoshi-kun." She told Tsuna, using the name Verde had gave her for Tsuna. Colonello and Tsuna left the center and right before they turned a corner they spotted a baby with a Yellow Pacifier and a fedora talking to a man in a suit and glasses.

"Run after we are out of their line of sight, kora." Colonello ordered Tsuna

Tsuna did.

* * *

><p><strong>So close, and yet so far… out of luck.<strong>

Reborn entered the reception building with Romario and was shocked to see Dino chatting with the receptionist.

"What are you still doing here, Pipsqueak-Dino?" Reborn asked.

"I'm sorry, Mister Reborn, But Colonello just quit a few minutes ago right as this young man came in. he said it was to be with his Sky. The Sky Arcobaleno is so cute! Suzy is so lucky! She got to talk to him! I wish I had gotten a better look at him!" the new receptionist said to the diminutive Hitman.

"I am going to kill Colonello." Reborn ground out right before he ran out of the reception building.

-ColoTsu-

"Reborn is going to be pissed, kora!" Colonello laughed as they boarded the boat right before it left.

"Tsuna!"

"You, Tsuna!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Tsu-kun"!

Three Arcobaleno and his mother ran over to the two.

"Hey guys, kora!" Colonello greeted them.

"Mom, this is Colonello, the Rain Arcobaleno." Tsuna introduced his Rain.

"Oh, how nice, you can call me mama!" Nana told the camo-wearing baby.

They heard an explosion in the distance and then a giant cloud of smoke appeared. For some reason, it looked like it was a skull and crossbones.

"Yeah, Reborn is _**pissed**_, kora!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet dreams<strong>

Tsuna was smiling softly as he cuddled Colonello with Fon behind him with Skull and Verde on the other side of Colonello. He decided to check the menu.

Colonello: Rain

Level: 258

HP: 2,580/2,580

Atk: 2,000

Def: 2,000

Colonello/Caleb Chambers: British. World's best Sniper. Former COMSUBIN member and former fiancé to failed Arcobaleno Lal Mirch. Considered age/physical adult age: 19. Real age 42. Bond is level 5. Romance option: Locked until player is 14.

Tsuna was wondering about the Romance options, he was almost 14, after all. But he decided not to worry about it at that moment and went to sleep. He had very good dreams of being surrounded by his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

Party (Appearing in this Chapter):Tsuna: Sky Level: 45

HP: 450/450

Atk: 92

Def: 89

Arcobaleno Party (Not shown in main chapter):

Fon Hibari: Storm.

Level 340

HP: 3,400/3,400

Atk: 2,072

Def: 2,069

Skull: Cloud

Level: 215

HP: 2,150/2,150

Atk: 945

Def: 3,100

Verde: Thunder

Level: 218

HP: 2,180/2,180

Atk: 1,030

Def: 1,550

New Bonds Not Shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 70

Iemitsu: Lv. 0

Takeshi: Lv. 55

Kyoya: Lv.50

Ryohei: Lv. 35

Nagi: 30

Mukuro: 30

Shoichi: 20

Arcobaleno Bonds:

Fon Lv: 50

Skull: Lv: 45

Verde: 40

* * *

><p>I am way too evil! XD Poor Reborn! XD<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	10. Chapter nine: Daily Life 1

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

I love you all, seriously! 132 reviews and 156 favorites!

I decided to skip Lal and Mammon for now for plot reasons.

You will see more of Troll Fon in future chapters and Omake's

Quote of the chapter: Life is a big chaotic mess! - Me

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p><strong>Enter the tutor<strong>  
>Reborn exited the bus and approached the Sawada residence, setting his suitcase down to stand on top of it, putting a flyer in the mail slot. His pacifier started glowing after a few seconds and he froze. He was not aware of any other Arcobaleno in the area.<p>

-R27-

Tsuna was awoken from his sweet dreams by Colonello.

"Wake up, kora! You'll be late fore school!"

"HEIIII!" Tsuna was then rushing to get ready for the day. Verde and Fon were already awake and ready, while Skull was sill sleeping peacefully.

Once Tsuna was ready he rushed down the stairs, tripping half way down.

"Tsuna!"

"Are you okay? kora"

"Tsunayoshi!"

Three out of the four Arcobaleno living with him exclaimed, Skull was still asleep.

"Ciaossu"

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations<strong>

"Hey, Reborn, kora." Colonello greeted the Sun Arcobaleno. You could see a sense of dread fill the Hitman.

"I thought you were all living with our Sky." Reborn said cautiously, obviously, coming to a conclusion that he did not like at all.

"We are, kora!"

"Hello, you must be Reborn. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Sky Arcobaleno." Tsuna introduced himself.

"Oh! Tsuna, this is your new home tutor! Your father sent him!" Nana said, surprising Reborn.

"What?" he was obviously trying to process everything.

"I know my husband is Mafia. I also know that my son must be next in line to be boss if you are here as a tutor. Fon-kun explained everything! I just have to say, if my baby boy gets hurt I will come after you and my husband with a rusty spoon." The housewife said with a dangerous smile.

"By mom, I'm off to school!" Tsuna said as he ran out of the door. Takeshi greeted him.

"Yo, Tsuna! Are any of the kids coming with us today?"

"I don't know, they have a friend that just arrived this morning. He's going to be my home tutor." Tsuna sighed, dreading the chaos that was to come.

"Story mission complete. Completed Pre Fuster Cluck!" The by now gotten used to voice announced.

"Story Mission: Daily Life Begun!"

"Main Menu!" Tsuna whispered. He went to the new info tab.

Daily Life: the two-month period before the Varia arrive.

Romance Options are now unlocked! Friends with a certain bond level will now start to be more affectionate towards the player to show their romantic interest and woo the player. Player can accept any amount of lovers. This starts as soon as the player exits the menu. Note: the bond level varies from person to person.

Unlocked: Romance Points! Romance Points (RP) measure how much romantic feelings a person has for the player! Note: Once the points reach 100 that person is completely in love with the player and that can not be changed.

Note: Player has to activate the Romance option or complete a Romance Mission to see the RP of a specific person or for them to become the lover of the player. Arcobaleno are automatically activated.

Remember: The player has a choice with the romance! The player can either accept or reject the advances of others.

"I am so screwed! Oh dear…" Tsuna groaned, knowing his life had just gotten more complicated. He knew there was a reason he had not checked the menu since the day before he turned 14, he had forgotten about that little bit of info.

Romance Points

Tsuna felt kind of queasy as he checked the new tab in the journal.

Romance Option:

Fon:

75 RP

Skull:

50 RP

Colonello:

60 RP

Lovers:

None

Tsuna was both happy and bewildered. He was happy that he had only three people after his heart at the moment, but also bewildered that they would even consider him a viable lover. He was still just 'Dame-Tsuna"! not to mention that he himself had been falling for both Fon and Colonello.

With a sense of dread, he exited the main menu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sudden realizations<strong>

Fon was running away from Reborn, who was out for blood. He had decided, long ago, that messing with Reborn like they had was worth it. It had meant that they had something over Reborn.

They had Tsuna. Fon had Tsuna first out of the Arcobaleno.

Fon thought back to the first time he had met Tsuna. Tsuna had been catching his breath after a fight and had become Chibified. He had been adorable at that size, and adorable as his full sized self, now he was growing into an adorably beautiful young man with the most alluring honey colored eyes that simply entranced Fon at times. He was also kind and caring with the most genuine heart. It was no wonder at all that he was in love with Tsuna!

Fon's thoughts ground to a halt and he froze as he realized his own thoughts and feelings.

"Oh my…"

-F27-

Skull was running with Reborn right on his heels. He was hoping that someone would save him… someone like Tsuna! Tsuna always stopped Verde and Colonello when they were being mean to Skull. Tsuna had a heart of gold and very warm eyes to match. Whenever someone got hurt that he cared about, Tsuna worried about him or her and tried to help any way he could. He was an angel and Skull was falling hard

Skull froze at that sudden Realization and Reborn caught him.

"You're going to get it, lackey!" Reborn yelled right before he started beating up Skull.

-SkuTsu-

Colonello was hiding in the forest, being reminded of how he first met Tsuna.

He had been trying to find Falco for some company since he and Lal had a major argument over the phone and he had finally ended his relationship with her. He had been so depressed and then like a miracle Tsuna had been there in Falco's nest, looking so helpless and scared that Colonello knew that he had to save the poor boy. They had almost instantly clicked and had only been growing closer since. They were the closest in age and they had similar senses of humor. They also liked funny movies and sweet foods. They would make a good couple…

Colonello was stunned and then elated at his own thoughts and immediately made plans to make Tsuna his.

"Operation: Tuna-Lovin is a go, kora!

-ColoTsu-

Tsuna had a sudden sense of both dread and excitement go through his whole body!

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

PartyTsuna: Sky Level: 50

HP: 500/500

Atk: 105

Def: 100

Takeshi: Rain

Level: 70

HP: 700/700

Atk: 130

Def: 128

Kyoya

Level: 90

HP: 900/900

Atk: 250

Def: 215

Ryohei

Level: 67

HP: 670/670

Atk: 230

Def: 180

Mukuro

Level: 85

HP: 850/850

Atk: 250

Def: 245

Nagi: Mist

Level: 45

HP: 450

Atk: 95

Def: 90

Arcobaleno Party (Not shown in main chapter):

Fon Hibari: Storm.

Level 340

HP: 3,400/3,400

Atk: 2,072

Def: 2,069

Skull: Cloud

Level: 215

HP: 2,150/2,150

Atk: 945

Def: 3,100

Verde: Thunder

Level: 218

HP: 2,180/2,180

Atk: 1,030

Def: 1,550

Colonello: Rain

Level: 258

HP: 2,580/2,580

Atk: 2,000

Def: 2,000

New Bonds Not Shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 75

Iemitsu: Lv. 0

Takeshi: Lv. 60

Kyoya: Lv.55

Ryohei: Lv. 40

Nagi: 35

Mukuro: 35

Shoichi: 30

Arcobaleno Bonds:

Fon Lv: 58

Skull: Lv: 50

Verde: 45

Colonello: 30

* * *

><p>I am pure Evil! Poor Tsuna and Skull!<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	11. Chapter ten: Daily Life 2

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

THIRD FAN ART!

.com

I love you all, seriously! 150 reviews and 172 favorites!

There has been a death in the family, so for the next few days, updates will be shorter.

Answers:

1. There will be no lemons, this will focus more on the romantic side rather than the physical.

2. Verde is an option.

3. I am waiting a bit to have his guardians start being romantic partners, besides Kyoya and Mukuro. The skylark and the pineapple can not be contained!

4. There will not be mammon chains for Tsuna and the others.

5. Yes the Vindice is an option for Tsuna! XD the poor Tuna is going to hunted by so many Carnivores! XD

6. I do not think that there will any other pairings besides the ones for Tsuna, but I might hook Tsuna's mom and Takeshi's dad up.

I am amazed about the response this fic has gotten!

Quote: Love is love - unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>Amorous Skylarks.<strong>

Tsuna had a bad feeling once the school bell rang that very same day. He soon realized why.

"Kyoya Hibari Romance option has been forcibly unlocked! This option has been unlocked for fear of being bitten to death."

Tsuna wanted to cry. Even the weird force that made his life into a game was scared of Kyoya and his tonfa's. Tsuna checked the new info.

Kyoya:

70 RP

Tsuna felt tears start to gather in his eyes. He was so doomed.

"Herbivore." A dangerous voice spoke up from behind the despairing brunette.

"Y-yes H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"You will come to the reception room everyday after school for now on. You will wear this or I will bite you to death, herbivore." Kyoya said before he tossed a brown paper bag of clothes to Tsuna. The Sky Arcobaleno caught it with some fumbling. The Prefect walked away.

Tsuna ran home.

-1827 vs. F27-

Tsuna ran up to his room and closed his door. He opened the bag and found a white woman's blouse and a black knee length pencil skirt. He was blushing like mad and shakily reached back into the bag and pulled out a package of panty hose, a package of skimpy woman's panties, black short heeled dress shoes for woman and a pair of costume glasses with a chain attached that had little silver birds as decorations.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" there was a note attached to the bag.

'Herbivore,

You better be wearing this outfit when you arrive at the reception room tomorrow 15minutes after school. Try them on after you read this to make sure they fit. If you are not wearing this outfit I will bite you to death, and not in a fun way.

Kyoya Hibari.

Tsuna sighed and called for his mom.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" she asked when she got to his room. He handed her the note.

"I need help learning how to put these on." He sighed, knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

"Oh! How cute! My Tsu-kun will look like a cute secretary!" She squealed. She quickly taught Tsuna how to put on the panty hose and how to put on the underwear. Five minutes after that Tsuna was dressed in the clothes. Tsuna carefully went down the stairs so his mother could get good pictures of him in his new outfit, although he was very embarrassed about the whole thing. He walked into the living room, holding a clipboard his mother gave him to pose with and froze. The other Arcobaleno had returned.

"Oh my…" Fon said with a huge blush.

"Holy crap!" Skull exclaimed from his place on the floor; he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Looking good, kora!" Colonello said with a leer.

"Interesting." Verde said while studying the Sky.

Reborn just stared from under his fedora.

"Are you okay, Fon?" Tsuna asked the very red Storm.

"I am fine, you just look very lovely in that outfit, Tsuna. May I enquire as to where you received such an ensemble?" Fon asked, slipping into a more formal way of speaking due to shock. That made Skull and Colonello snicker while sending slight glares at the Storm Arcobaleno.

"Your nephew gave it to me after telling me in a round about way that I am going to be his new secretary.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

><p><strong>First date: Fon<strong>

"I would like to take Tsuna out for dinner tonight, Nana. Fon said to the Sawada matriarch. Skull and Colonello openly glared at Fon. Verde and Reborn were just wondering what was going on with this whole situation.

"Oh, how cute! Of course! I'll get Tsu-kun a jacket to wear, since it is slightly chilly tonight." She said in excitement.

Tsuna was just confused.

-F27-

Fon lead Tsuna to an outdoor café, Tsuna was still wearing his secretary outfit, as per his mother's orders.

Fon ordered some oolong tea and a plate of seafood shish kabob. Tsuna ordered some mango tea and a chef salad with grilled chicken.

"Why did you bring me out tonight, Fon?" Tsuna asked his Storm.

"I wanted to ask you something." He told the Sky Arcobaleno.

"What did you want to ask me?" Tsuna asked with a slight head tilt.

"Would it be alright if I court you?" Fon asked Tsuna.

"Why me?" Tsuna asked Fon, secretly thrilled because he had a crush on Fon.

"You are kind, caring, adorable, and have the kindest soul out of anyone I have ever met, not even Luce was as kind as you are." Fon said honestly as he grabbed Tsuna's much bigger hands within his own tiny ones. He stared into Tuna's wide honey orbs.

"Okay, I would love for you to court me, my Storm."

Fon beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Night's end.<strong>

I had a lovely time, Fon." Tsuna told the Storm Arcobaleno on his shoulder. They had talked as they ate and had a very good time, Tsuna could see himself with Fon as a lover, easily.

"I enjoyed it as well." Fon agreed. The two entered Tsuna's house and then separated so they could get ready for bed.

Tsuna had just got done brushing his teeth and was going to enter his bedroom when Fon jumped up on Tsuna's shoulder and pecked him on his cheek.

Tsuna instantly turned red.

"Goodnight, my dearest Tsuna." Fon told him.

"Goodnight Fon." Tsuna answered him.

Tsuna fell asleep with his new boyfriend in his arms.

Reborn slept in the hammock.

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

PartyTsuna: Sky Level: 50

HP: 500/500

Atk: 105

Def: 100

Takeshi: Rain

Level: 70

HP: 700/700

Atk: 130

Def: 128

Kyoya

Level: 90

HP: 900/900

Atk: 250

Def: 215

Ryohei

Level: 67

HP: 670/670

Atk: 230

Def: 180

Mukuro

Level: 85

HP: 850/850

Atk: 250

Def: 245

Nagi: Mist

Level: 45

HP: 450

Atk: 95

Def: 90

Arcobaleno Party (Not shown in main chapter):

Fon Hibari: Storm.

Level 340

HP: 3,400/3,400

Atk: 2,072

Def: 2,069

Skull: Cloud

Level: 215

HP: 2,150/2,150

Atk: 945

Def: 3,100

Verde: Thunder

Level: 218

HP: 2,180/2,180

Atk: 1,030

Def: 1,550

Colonello: Rain

Level: 258

HP: 2,580/2,580

Atk: 2,000

Def: 2,000

New Bonds Not Shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 75

Iemitsu: Lv. 0

Takeshi: Lv. 60

Kyoya: Lv.55

Ryohei: Lv. 40

Nagi: 35

Mukuro: 35

Shoichi: 30

Arcobaleno Bonds:

Fon Lv: 65

Skull: Lv: 50

Verde: 45

Colonello: 30

RP:

Fon:

80 RP

Skull:

50 RP

Colonello:

60 RP

Lovers:

None

* * *

><p>Too fluffy!<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	12. Chapter eleven: Daily Life 3

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

Fourth FAN ART!

Tumblr blog/chibiarcobaleno

I love you all, seriously! 167 reviews and 185 favorites!

There has been a death in the family, so for the next few days, updates will be shorter.

Answers:

1. Yes he does have a crush on Colonello as well, we'll get there, though. Everyone will get Tuna-time XD

I am floored about the response this fic has gotten!

The funeral is today, so this will be shorter. I will not be posting tomorrow, most likely.

I also added two previews at the end.

Quote: Love is like the animal kingdom, wild. - unknown.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretary.<strong>

Tsuna sighed softly as he stumbled slightly in his shoes. He had gotten into the outfit Kyoya wanted him to wear and was now heading to the reception room. He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Tsuna did and closed the door behind him.

"Um, Kyoya-san, I'm here like you asked." Tsuna said uncertainly.

"Good boy, I see that you are wearing the outfit I chose for you. You look good in it, herbivore." The Prefect told him. "You will go through these file Cabinets and organize them alphabetically by the end of the school week. If you do not, I will bite you to death." Tsuna shivered at the tone in the prefect's voice.

"Y-yes Kyoya-san!" Tsuna squeaked out. He immediately started organizing the file cabinet.

* * *

><p><strong>Reward.<strong>

Two hours later Tsuna was done with the first two parts of the first cabinet.

"You did good today, herbivore. You deserve a reward." Kyoya said in Tsuna's ear before he bit Tsuna's neck lightly, sending tingles down Tsuna's spine. Kyoya started sucking lightly, causing Tsuna to bite back a moan, the spot Kyoya was sucking was sensitive. Kyoya then turned the Sky Arcobaleno around to face the violent Skylark and kissed him right on the lips, it was sweet and chaste.

"Go home, herbivore." Kyoya told the shorter teen before he left the room. Tsuna was dazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tutor.<strong>

Reborn was waiting for Tsuna when he got home, waiting with his 100lb Leon-hammer.

"OW! What was that for, Reborn?" Tsuna asked the baby Hitman.

"Your Father is an idiot! None of the information I have on you is correct! How did you become the Sky Arcobaleno? How long have you been an Arcobaleno?" the Hitman was obviously annoyed.

"I found the Pacifier in the park and it chose me." Tsuna told the Hitman. "I've been the Sky Arcobaleno since I was ten years old." Tsuna shrugged, dodging the next hammer swing.

"You have bonded with Reborn/Renato Sinclair! Your bond is now level 2!"

"You have harmonized with Reborn! Received Arcobaleno Sun Guardian!"

"Reborn/Renato Sinclair has joined your Arcobaleno party!"

* * *

><p><strong>Info.<strong>

Tsuna got out of his secretary outfit, put on a tee shirt, and covered the hickey up with a bandage. He padded downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother was working on dinner.

"Where is everyone, mom." He asked Nana.

"They went out to run some errands for me. Your friends are so sweet!" She told her son with a giggle.

"Oh, okay."

Tsuna went back upstairs while Reborn sulked in the living room because Tsuna had dodged most of his attacks. Tsuna was amused that the Hitman was sulking because Tsuna was nothing like the Tutor expected.

He went to the menu and the new info tab.

Kyoya

75 RP

Reborn:

Lv: 600

HP: 6,000/6,000

Atk: 4,000

Def: 3,900

Reborn/Renato Sinclair: Italian. Worlds greatest Hitman. Home Tutor Hitman. Ally to the Vongola. Considered age/physical adult age: 30. Real age 53. Bond is level 2. RP: 0

Tsuna sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEWS!<strong>

Preview 1

Tsuna was walking down the road and thinking. He was thinking about the coming ring conflict. He was worried about his friends and family.

He had no idea how strong the Varia is, but Reborn seemed to be worried.

Something hit him on the head. Tsuna caught it. It was a marshmallow.

"Oya, this is interesting!" A voice said from above. Tsuna looked up and saw a white haired boy holding a bag of Marshmallows.

Preview 2

Tsuna looked around the clearing he was in and gasped at what he saw. Eight gravestones all in a row. He looked at them and felt tears filling up his eyes until his vision was blurry. He had seen the names.

Fon.

Skull.

Reborn.

Verde.

Lal Mirch.

Colonello.

Mammon.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna started crying, not for himself, but for his loved ones. He cried loudly.

"Juudaime?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stats and New Bonds and Bond Levels for This Chapter.<strong>

PartyTsuna: Sky Level: 50

HP: 500/500

Atk: 105

Def: 100

Takeshi: Rain

Level: 70

HP: 700/700

Atk: 130

Def: 128

Kyoya

Level: 90

HP: 900/900

Atk: 250

Def: 215

Ryohei

Level: 67

HP: 670/670

Atk: 230

Def: 180

Mukuro

Level: 85

HP: 850/850

Atk: 250

Def: 245

Nagi: Mist

Level: 45

HP: 450

Atk: 95

Def: 90

Arcobaleno Party (Not shown in main chapter):

Fon Hibari: Storm.

Level 340

HP: 3,400/3,400

Atk: 2,072

Def: 2,069

Skull: Cloud

Level: 215

HP: 2,150/2,150

Atk: 945

Def: 3,100

Verde: Thunder

Level: 218

HP: 2,180/2,180

Atk: 1,030

Def: 1,550

Colonello: Rain

Level: 258

HP: 2,580/2,580

Atk: 2,000

Def: 2,000

New bonds not shown in the Main Chapter:

NONE

New Bond levels for the Old Bonds:

Nana: Lv. 75

Iemitsu: Lv. 0

Takeshi: Lv. 60

Kyoya: Lv.55

Ryohei: Lv. 40

Nagi: 35

Mukuro: 35

Shoichi: 30

Arcobaleno Bonds:

Fon Lv: 65

Skull: Lv: 50

Verde: 45

Colonello: 30

RP:

Fon:

80 RP

Skull:

50 RP

Colonello:

60 RP

Lovers:

None

* * *

><p>*passes out*<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	13. Omake and possible story arc

The Sky Arcobaleno's Game

I love you all, seriously! 183 reviews and 204 favorites!

Answers:

1. Yes, grave stones. Go and flip your lids XD

2. I try and reach an overall 900+ word count in word. The lengths will vary, sorry.

I am trying a new schedule.

This may also be short because I have been going through some issues lately. Also, I may make this Omake into an actual story line, if you all want me to. I have decided to take a few days off from posting to be able to regain my muse.

I am dumfounded about the response this fic has gotten!

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Omake: Time troubles<p>

It was Halloween and Tsuna was panicking at the sight of a familiar pink bazooka. He panicked even worse when he realized that it was aimed at him. Of course, the universe hated him and he was shot with it.

"Damn it!" Tsuna said right before the pink surrounded him and was falling.

"You have been sent 20 years back in time" that annoying voice pointed out. 'Wait, what?'

He hit the ground with a painful thump. He was trying to regain the breath he had lost when he heard several clicks of safety's being turned off of guns. "Fuck my life. It's official, god hates me, the universe loves to fuck with me, and maybe being unable to say no is a very bad thing!" Tsuna had a mini meltdown with his arm covering his head, not noticing his pacifier had started glowing.

"What the hell, kora?" A familiar voice sounded from his left. He sat up quickly.

"Colonello?" Tsuna asked when he locked eyes with a very familiar pair of blue eyes. "Oh…" Tsuna found himself blushing. 'Holy shit, he's HOT!' Tsuna thought while trying not to drool.

"Who are you, sweetie?" A very motherly voice came from behind him. Tsuna turned his head and felt his eyes widen.

"I am Ahhhhh Natsu. My name is Natsu Dawasa. It's not my real name, but I can't give it to you, because I was sent back twenty years in time. Tsuna figured that they would not recognize him in the future because of his costume.

He had decided to dress as Byakuran for Halloween, while Byakuran had dressed as him. He had also had Mammon use her chains to seal the Sky Pacifier for the day, at they were going to a costume party, a Vongola Style Costume Party organized by Reborn.

Tsuna looked at Luce and something clicked within his brain. He looked around and then Fainted. He was 20 years in the past and all of the Arcobaleno were Adults. And his lovers were freaking hot as adults!

TBC… Maybe

* * *

><p>I am way too evil! XD Poor Little Tsuna XD<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	14. Omake 2: Fon and the Troll Patroll

Sky Arcobaleno's Game

I am taking a short break from this fic to try and work out some of the plot, like the timeline, romances, and how the past and future arc's will go. I will update some time in February. Here is an Omake to hold you over until then.

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND: I PRESENT YOU WITH FON AND THE TROLL PATROLL!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Fon was bored<p>

Fon had a phone.

Fon had an untraceable phone.

Fon had a bad idea, an evil idea.

Fon was watching the Tsuna-Fish sleep. His idea became even more evil.

-F27-

Lal Mirch was wondering where the fuck her ex-boyfriend was. She felt horrible about what she said to him over the phone. She had been searching everywhere for him in Britain once she found out that he quit working at Mafia Land.

RING RING

She was startled when her phone went off. She checked the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello, Fon, Have you seen Colonello?"

"Hello, Lal, Kora." Said Arcobaleno answered her instead of the martial artist.

"Greetings, Lal." Fon said next

"Yo, Lal!" Skull was next

"Hello." Verde was last.

"We just called to tell you that our Sky looks positively adorable when asleep, kora!"

"Wait, what?" Lal asked Colonello, confused and a little bit hurt.

"I am with fon and the other's and I'm sorry for everything, Lal." Colonello told her

_Click._

"I'm sorry too." She said too late.

Beat

Beat

Beat

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SKY IS ADORABLE WHEN SLEEPING?!"

Lal ended up shooting a tree to splinters at the fact that Colonello was with their sky.

-ColoTsu-

Mammon was in the living room of the Varia headquarters with all of the other members when she received a call.

"Hello, Fon, this call will cost you."

"Hello, Mammon." Fon started this time.

"Yo, kora!"

"Hey, mammon."

"Greetings"

"We just called to tell you that pictures of our sky when asleep would be worth millions with how positively cute he is!" Fon gushed at the greedy Mist.

"You will; tell me where you are before I charge you so much you will be so far in debt your head will spin!"

_Click_

-SkuTsu-

Reborn was having breakfast with Dino when he received a phone call

"Good morning, Fon." He greeted the Storm, Dino had stated backing gout of the room, remembering what had happened the last few times the Storm Arcobaleno called. Reborn shot him a look and he was back in his chair.

"Hello, Reborn."

"Hello, kora!"

"The great Skull-Sama is here, too!"

"I have some things I wish to test on you, Reborn."

"I have a bone to pick with you, Colonello." Reborn ground out.

"What did I do, kora?" said blond asked.

"You ran off with our Sky! That's what!"

"Ahem, anyway, Reborn. We have called to tell you that Our Sky looks positively vulnerable and fragile when he is asleep. Anyone could come in and take advantage of our absolutely adorable sleeping Sky." Fon goaded the Sun Arcobaleno.

"!" Reborn was only able to let out an inarticulate yell.

_Click_

BOOM!

The dining room was destroyed because Reborn's Flames reacted violently to his rage again. Poor Dino was not found for several days.

-V27-

Tsuna woke up and headed down stairs, only to find four babies rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

"ROFL Skill obtained!"

"I don't even…." Tsuna just shook his head as he let his mind just shut down so he would not have to think for the rest of the night. He turned around and went back to his room to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>XD<p>

Remember reviews make me update faster

Fan art = Previews to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
